Minty Fresh Friendship
by HappiGoLucki616
Summary: COMPLETE! With his father jailed and his mother in St. Mungo's, Draco's point of view has shifted. And he has the perfect idea on how to make it up to the one girl he used to tease, but now loves. DG with a bit of fluffiness! SHORT STORY!
1. Minty Fresh Friendship

**Summary: With his father jailed and his mother in St. Mungo's, Draco's point of view has shifted. And he has the perfect idea on how to make it up to the one girl he used to tease, but now loves. ONE SHOT! D/G**

****

****

**Minty Fresh Friendship**

****

          It was all different now. His opinions, his way of life, his purpose of life. It had all changed. For better or for worse, he still didn't know. But he was bound to living like this for now.

          After the 5th year Harry Potter had proceeded in naming the death eaters present at the battle and that had included his father. After his father had been apprehended and sent to Azkaban, he had been sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss soon. But it had been argued over and it was decided to leave him in Azkaban to suffer a while longer. 

          But that wasn't all. Because her husband had been convicted she had found no desire or purpose to live, so she had gone insane. He would find her awake in the early hours of the morning crying hysterically. She would do the oddest things and she took up drinking. He, of course, had not liked her new habit. But he could not say a word against it in fear of the punishments that would overcome him when she got drunk and mad. 

So he stayed in his room most of the time playing a new muggle instrument he had always wanted to take up but his father never let him. Now that his father was resting safely in Azkaban he had bought a guitar and spends endless nights making up songs and lyrics. And he had figured out that he was quite good at this.

Occasionally, his mother would break into his room and swing his guitar across the room breaking windows and tables and chairs. He would sit back and watch every time. And the next day he would buy a new one. Money was not in shortage even though his father no longer was able to supply for them. All of his relatives sent enormous shipments of money every week for his enjoyment and his mother's beverages. 

His hair hung loosely in his face now that it had grown a bit longer over the summer. He no longer gelled it back and that seemed to attract more girls then ever before. 

Now that he saw the world in a different angle he loved to shop at muggle malls. And he seemed much more generous. The homeless seemed to benefit greatly from his charities. He had gained muggle money by working as a waiter at a local restaurant. Anything to gain money and keep him away from his mother. 

Draco came home one day to a note pinned on the inside of the front marble and oak French doors.

_Draco Malfoy,_

_          Your mother has been a dangerous threat on your life and has been sent to St. Mungo's for rehabilitation. She might not be released for a long while. After you left she had banged her head severely against a sharp table edge and has caused quite a memory loss and additional lunacy. You no longer need to fear her safety nor yours. Enjoy your last few days of summer._

_          Yours Truly,_

_                   Cornelius Fudge_

Draco sighed and seated himself on the nearest leather couch. They had not impeached Fudge since Harry Potter had been able to defeat Voldemort. Draco had been with the impeachment and still was but it was all done now. 

Then school began.

"Draco!" cried Pansy as she ran towards him and quickly wrapped her arms around him in a tight, breath-taking (literally) hug.  

"Get your arms off of me, Parkinson," Draco cried as he pulled her arms off and trudged to the Slytherin Table awaiting the feast so he could rush up to his dormitory and talk to Blaise Zabini. Blaise seemed the only that actually understood Draco and gave more profound advices unlike Crabbe and Goyle's nodding heads and grunts. Pansy was a little taken aback at his snappish attitude but quickly recovered.

The sorting was quite long now that Voldemort had been vanquished. More students came no longer needing to beware for their safety. After Harry Potter had dueled with him in the Ministry of Magic they had met up again over the summer. It had been a single combat and Harry had won after several hours of down-right dirty combat. Harry Potter had come out quite uninjured except for a twisted ankle and a broken leg. He also had gained a minor memory loss that gave him a seat in St. Mungo's near Neville's parents. It was said that he would be released in October and he would be able to attend Hogwarts in his normal mind with all his memory back. 

The feast finally began and seemed to end soon. Dumbledore gave a short speech like every year but also added a little thank you to Harry for his accomplishment and the cheering in the room was the loudest it had ever been.

During the speeches, he thought about her. He couldn't figure out why he had teased her. She seemed so unique: her laugh, her smile, her attitude. The way she held her spoon and the way she sipped her drink, so feminine, so cute. He found her so enticing, so tempting, and he couldn't wait to make her his. 

The feast ended and everyone made their way sleepily back to their warm dormitories. While Draco was listening to Pansy blabber, he saw her. Her red hair always stuck out from the brown and lack and blond tufts of hair. And her heavenly minty scent seemed to separate itself from all the other smells and drift around him. He turned around to spot where Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were, but they were nowhere to be found. When he turned around again to look for the red-headed girl, she was gone.

The next morning he woke up anxiously and made his way quickly to the Great Hall for his Saturday breakfast. Along the way he heard Hermione and Ginny having a conversation. 

"I love cinnamon. It's my personal favorite," Hermione said as she placed her hand on her chest indicating it was her favorite.

"Yes, I do like cinnamon tea, but I prefer mint. It's so refreshing like a new beginning or a new day or friendship," Ginny replied.

"I see your point. Mint is quite refreshing like beginning a new day or starting anything anew," Hermione agreed. They both walked off to the Great Hall continuing their discussion.

Draco memorized the conversation before making his was to the Great Hall and seating himself at the Slytherin Table. He took out a decorated paper and began a letter of great importance to him making sure to find the best-chosen words he could use. 

A few hours later Draco was seated at a table in the Slytherin Common Room appearing to be reading what looked like a Potions book when Blaise Zabini walked in.

"What was _Draco Malfoy_ doing in the _gardens_ today?" asked Blaise as he eyes Draco suspiciously.

"Why do you care?" retorted Draco as kept his gaze focused on the fine print of the paper.

"When you see a cold-blooded _Slytherin_ in the _garden_ carefully choosing _flowers_ and _inhaling_ its scent, you know something is up," Blaise replied accenting the important words.

"They are for my mother. I am in need of a certain item and I'm trying to bribe her into buying it for me," Draco lied easily. His mind smirked at the ease of which he was able to lie and how truthful it sounded.

"Whatever you say, mate," Blaise replied. "Whatever you say." With that he walked out of the portrait and was gone in a matter of seconds.

Draco relaxed and continued writing the letter in the calming silence that echoed throughout the Slytherin Common Room.

Minutes later Ginny walked into her dormitory and her gaze fell upon a beautifully decorated parchment and a small lilac box lying alone on her nightstand. She walked over slowly and picked up the letter. A small smile tugged at her lips and a twinkle like Dumbledore's appeared in her eyes as she read the letter.

It read:

_For all the times I made you cry_

_And teased you mercilessly_

_Here's a present to tell you_

_I'm ever truly sorry_

_I've passed you in the halls_

_Several many times_

_And your heavenly minty scent_

_Seems to always arouse my mind_

_Your vibrating red hair_

_And heart-warming brown eyes_

_Bring little highlights of happiness_

_Into my morbid life_

_So here's a little thank you_

_For making me tingle with joy_

_I love you, Ginny Weasley_

_You're my hearts affection toy_

_So if your heart be with me_

_And you choose to take me on_

_Sprinkle bits of my gift_

_Upon me when I am forlorn_

_As I end my poem_

_Here are two last important lines_

_I love you, Ginny Weasley_

_So will you please be mine?_

_~Draco Nicholas Achilles Odysseus Malfoy_

Ginny had always had a little crush on the Hogwarts bad boy, Even though he had always teased her she couldn't help but love his gorgeous looks. I mean who could resist?

She picked up the little box and opened it gingerly. Inside was the prettiest and freshest mint herbs tied with a blood red rose. How he had managed to tie a bouquet with a rose, she had no clue. But he had done it. How had he known that he loved mint herbs? Then she remembered the shadow she had felt a few hours ago when she had been chatting with Hermione. That had been Draco! Boy, he was sneaky. She inhaled the heavenly scent and quickly placed all of them but one in a vase Harry Potter had given her for her birthday a while ago. 

She looked outside the window and spotted a gloomy yet handsome looking Draco standing near the lake with Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle listening inattentively to Pansy as she rambled on and on.

Ginny took the mint herb in her small, milky white hand and delicately tore it apart into little bits and threw them out the window.

Draco felt little tufts of an herb fall delicately on his head powdering his blond hair with a touch of color. He smiled as he looked up at the window and saw her shining face smiling back at him, giggling. At that moment, he knew that this was the beginning of a minty new friendship.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yay! It all ends happily! Tell me what you think in a review! All your little ideas and critiques! 'Tis quite simple. Just scroll down and click the go button! Doesn't that sound like fun? So go ahead, do it!

THANKS IN ADVANCE TO ALL THE NICE READERS THAT REVIEW! YOU GUYS ROCK AND YOU ARE WHAT MAKES MY NEXT STORY BETTER (hopefully)! *smiles cheekily*

So review! 


	2. A Day at the Park

**Summary: **Minerva decided to pair up the 6th and 5th years from Slytherin and Gryffindor for a day at a muggle park. And it just so happens that Ginny and Draco are paired up together. For better...or for worse... **D/G-SHORT STORY**

**Author's Note:** Almost all of my reviewers for Minty Fresh Friendship wanted another chapter to my one shot. At first I was totally against it. I liked the way it ended and I didn't know if another chapter would ruin the ending. But I kept getting more reviews wanting another chapter so I said why not? Therefore I've decided to make it a SHORT STORY consisting of **three chapters** and then there will be another story called Different that will be the sequel to this short story. Liked the idea? Hope you enjoy the second chapter of Minty Fresh Friendship! By the way the summary for each chapter will be different than the main summary. I just wanted it that way. E-N-J-O-Y!

* * *

**Minty Fresh Friendship**

**Chapter 2: A Day at the Park **

Draco was pleased with his little gift. It had worked out just as he had wanted it. But now he couldn't give up. He had to continue winning her heart slowly. He had seen how much she had loved the mints. Maybe now a different fragrance. But which one?

Everyone began to flood the Great Hall and that could only mean one thing...or a few. It was either time to eat or time for an announcement. He noticed that only 5th and 6th year Slytherins and Gryffindors were coming in. That meant Ginny was here somewhere.

Prof. McGonagall stood at the professors table and clapped her hands for silence. "I am pleased to announce that you all will be going to a muggle park today as a field trip out of Hogwarts. But since it is a muggle park I caution you all to be on your best behavior. Meaning: no magic! If any of the muggles see anything strange we will be heading back here immediately. Now I was given the opportunity to pair everyone up: one from Slytherin and one from Gryffindor. Here we go..."

After the pairing Draco found himself sitting next to Ginny on a train ride to a park, both seated in silence and Ginny was staring out the window.

"Are you always so silent on train rides?" Draco asked her.

Ginny turned around and faced him. "When there is no conversation directed towards me, yes. But now there is conversation I see."

"Did you like my present?" He asked.

Ginny smiled. "Yes, I did."

"Does anyone else know about it?"

"I preferred to keep it secret. Wasn't it meant to be?"

"Yes, I believe it was."

"What are we going to do at the park?" Ginny asked, beginning to twirl a lock of red hair.

Draco smirked. Time to charm her with his gentleman like ways. "Whatever the lady pleases."

Ginny chuckled. "The lady would love a boat ride."

"Then the lady shall have one."

"Excellent!" Ginny smiled.

The train stopped and the kids filed out.

"Remember! BEST BEHAVIOR!" Prof. McGonagall yelled after the kids as they ran wildly.

Ginny headed straight to a bench and sat down.

"The lady got tired?" Draco asked.

"Sort of. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Would the lady enjoy it if I carried her to the swan boat?"

Ginny laughed and her eyes lit up. "The lady would adore it but she doesn't think that you could accomplish carrying the fat lady."

"You're not fat! Sure I can do it." Draco put one arm under her legs and the other under her neck then hauled her up easily. "You're as light as a feather!"

Ginny laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on. Draco chose a swan boat then placed Ginny in it slowly, and hopped in after her

"See, I did it," Draco said.

Ginny smiled.

"Who's going to peddle?" Draco asked.

Ginny shrugged. "Me?"

"Of course not! I will. The lady will rest."

Ginny smiled again and Draco began to peddle. She could tell from the ease of his peddling that he had strong legs. Ginny rested her back and sat quietly.

"Enjoying the ride?" Draco asked.

Ginny nodded.

"You don't talk much do you?"

Ginny shrugged.

Draco reached out into the water and splashed Ginny.

"HEY!"

"Now we're talking!"

"Humph." Ginny crossed her arms crossly and made a sad puppy face.

"Is something the matter with my lady?"

Ginny was surprised. When did she become his lady? "Now I'm all wet and cold."

"Then come here!" Draco pulled her over into his lap and held her close to him. "This way I'll keep you nice and warm.

Ginny giggled and nuzzled closer to him. He smelled so good. A strong, yet serene smell. One that seemed to be lulling her to sleep.

Soon the boat ride was over and Draco and Ginny were getting out of the swan when Draco finally realized that Ginny had fallen asleep during the ride. He didn't know whether to wake her up or not, but he decided to keep her asleep.

"After all," he thought, "the lady needs her sleep."

He carried her over to the nearest bench, then sat down and laid her down, her head resting in his lap.

She looked so peaceful sleeping, like she had no worries whatsoever in life. And her red hair, it was so bright! He ran his hand over her hair. It was so soft.

Slowly, her eyes began to flutter open and she sat up straight quickly.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked.

Ginny looked confused for a moment, then it all came back. The park! The boat ride!

"I'm sorry! I fell asleep on the boat ride, didn't I?"

Draco nodded. "It was quite rude, if I may say so myself! I mean, I'm not that boring, am I?"

Ginny blushed. "N-no, n-not at all! It wasn't you, well actually it was, well not technically all of you well, it was your smell!" She finally blurted out.

"My...smell?"

"Yeah, I mean, it wasn't bad at **all**! But, it smelled so...erm...good...and calm...and with the whole lake and atmosphere, I sort of-erm...fell asleep."

"Ooo, that's more like it."

Ginny nodded and blushed even more.

"You're getting quite red," Draco noted.

Ginny bit her lip and looked down, embarrassed.

"You know, you look very cute when you're embarrassed," Draco said. 

Ginny smiled. "Thanks."

"So, is the lady up for some food?"

Ginny grinned wider and nodded her head.

"Great! Then follow me!"

The two got up and headed to the nearest snack bar and got themselves a quick lunch, then headed over near the trees and sat leaning on one facing the park.

"You know, you're a really quite girl compared to most," Draco said.

Ginny, who was still tired, was leaning on Draco's shoulder and about to fall asleep again.

"Are you always like this?"

Ginny shook her head. "I'm just tired."

Draco nodded in understanding. "I see."

"And you, are you always this chivalrous?" Ginny asked.

"Nope."

Ginny looked surprised.

"I'm only like this with girls I like," Draco replied.

Ginny smiled dreamily. It was literally like a dream come true: sitting near a wondrous lake, lying on Draco a.k.a. one of the most wanted bachelors in school, and having him compliment you ever two seconds. Yup, big dream.

"Why do you like me?" she asked.

Draco was stunned for a moment. Why did she think? Had she never been liked by a guy before? "Well, you're smart, funny, cute, petit, and did I ever mention to you that since you're a year younger than me I feel like you're a little child that I need to take care of and this make the situation even better for me because I feel a stronger connection to my younger girl."

Ginny giggled. "I think it's cute the way you take care of me and all but remember, I don't think Ron will find it very cute."

Draco's eyes widened. "Uh-oh."

"What?"

"I hadn't thought about how your family would take this, having no more family myself."

"Can you handle Ron? Because if you can, then the rest will be a piece of cake."

Draco raised his eyebrows and bit his lip. "I think I can."

"Well, we'll figure out soon, won't we?"

"I hope it's not that soon," Draco replied and Ginny chuckled.

* * *

**A/N**-Second chapter! What do you think? Do you like the idea? Did I ruin it? There will be one more chapter and then the sequel, which will be under a different story title called Different. Please review!

**Acknowledgements:**

**1. DuskTilDawn- **Thanks for the review! Btw, I like ur sn!

**2. Collio-**Thanks for the reveiw!

**3. Ash Night- **Lol, thanks for the long review! I wish guys were like that, too!

**4. Onawhim-** I made up his very long name! Lol..Thanks for the review! Sorry for the long wait but: here's your update!

**5. numberoneseeker-** Aww...favorites?? How sweet of u! Thanks so much!

**6. Daisie-** Ginny tore up the mint leaves cuz he said if u wanna be mine when im sad sprinkle bits of my present on me. So she tore them up and sprinkled them on him! oops, my mistake on his name! Thanks for the review!

**7. Smileyface1314-**Thanks for the review!

**8. Mary- **Thanks for the review! Here's your other chappie!

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	3. Swing, MerryGoRound, Slide

**Summary:** Dumbledore has decided to place a muggle playground on Hogwarts's campus. And you know how some wacky ideas actually work out? Well, this was one of them that resulted in a new school couple! And the oddest, too! **D/G-SHORT STORY**

**Author's Note:** This is the **LAST CHAPTER** of Minty Fresh Friendship! Then comes the sequel called **Different**. So, enjoy!

* * *

**Minty Fresh Friendship**

**Chapter 3: Swing, Merry-Go-Round, Slide **

"I have a new announcement! The administration and I have found it a good idea to build a muggle playground for your leisure on Hogwarts's campus. It will be open to all years and since today is Saturday, it will be your first day of enjoyment. That is all! Have fun! And BE CAREFUL!" Dumbledore proclaimed.

Cheers aroused in the Great Hall as the students ran outside to see the new playground, leaving Dumbledore and the staff sitting there all alone.

Draco and Ginny were first on the swings. Well, actually, Draco was and Ginny was sitting on his lap, her legs facing the opposite way so that her stomach and his were touching and she had her arms wrapped around him and her head on his shoulder. Draco kicked off gracefully and soon the two were quite high up in the air.

"The park had been fun," Ginny mumbled.

"Yeah, and now you talk more!" Draco noticed.

Ginny giggled.

"You know, I like this position. We should try it more often," Draco said.

"DRACO!" Ginny cried. Draco laughed heartily. "What if Ron had heard that?"

"YOU BET I DID! GINEVRA AURELIA WEASLEY YOU GET YOU'RE BUTT DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Ron bellowed from the ground, Harry and Hermione behind him and soon more of the school was gathering round, too.

Draco bit his lip and was stopping the swing, much to Ginny's regret.

"It's now or never, my lady," Draco told her.

"I'd prefer later."

"That's not a choice, unfortunately, my dear," Draco replied. The swing had come to a stop and Ron yanked Ginny off the swing.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY SISTER?" Ron yelled at Draco.

Ginny bit her lip. "Ron, I'm as much to blame as Draco is."

"Oh, yeah, I know that. I'm just going to get him before I start with you," Ron replied. "You're in for it Malfoy!"

Ron dived for Draco but Draco jumped off the swing and headed for the slide while Ron got hit by the swing. Then Ron chased after him but slipped on the slide and fell face on the floor but quickly got to his feet and chased Draco to the merry-go-round. Draco began to spin quickly and Ron tried to hop on or grab him. It was quite an amusing sight as Ron got redder and redder and Draco laughed. Soon most of the school was watching and laughing along. Then Draco felt sorry for Ron and jumped off the merry-go-round, facing Ron face-to-face.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Draco asked, pretending to be innocent. Ginny gave him a look saying be nice but Draco decided to ignore it for a while.

"You know what I want to talk about! So stop being stupid!" Ron argued. "Woah, if this is about your sister, I think you're going overboard here, Weasley. I mean, she is her own self, right? So she can do what she wants as long as her parents approve of it, not you. So, in other words, what _you_ think _doesn't_ matter that much to me as to what your _parents_ think," Draco replied calmly. 

But that got Ron mad. He thought his opinion counted, and counted **a lot**. So he aimed for Draco, and hit him right in the stomach.

"Nice punch," Draco said. Then Ron punched him again but this time on the face. "Oh, now you're going to get it. No one punches me twice and gets away with it."

"DRACO NO!" Ginny yelled. Draco was a few inches away from Ron's face when Ginny pushed his hand away. "I _said_ **no**!"

Draco sighed. "You're sister saved you this time, Weasley. But next time, I don't think you'll be so lucky."

Ron backed away and headed with Harry and Hermione up to the Hospital Wing because Ron sure was aching from the swing and the face on the ground slide.

"Draco I told you to be nice!" Ginny chided.

"I know, but he punched me, Gin. That was taking it too far."

Ginny sighed. "Come on, let's get you up to Madame Pomfrey to look at your face and stomach."

"Believe me, I don't need it."

"And why is that?"

"Because my stomach is too hard to get hurt that easily and my face looks perfectly handsome, doesn't it?"

Ginny giggled. "Yes, you're face does look fine, but how can your stomach be hard?"  
  
"Why don't you see for yourself?" Draco lifted up his shirt and Ginny gasped.

"Six pack!" She squealed. Draco laughed and lowered his shirt. Then he noticed that the school was still looking.

"Hey, what's everyone looking at? SHOW'S OVER! BYE!" Draco said as he waved good-bye to the students, grabbed Ginny's hand, and raced her to the Great Hall.

"This is where the show begins," Draco announced.

He ordered Ginny to sit at one of the tables and he got up on the first one. Then huge speakers appeared around the Great Hall and a microphone appeared in his hand.

"GINEVRA AURELIA WEASLEY!" Draco's voice boomed into the Great Hall. Soon the students from the playground outside started to file into the room at the rumor that Draco was going to announce something in the Great Hall.

"Yeah?" Ginny replied hesitantly.

"Erm...CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Ginny laughed. "Yeah, I can."

"OKAY THEN, GOOD. GINEVRA AURELIA WEASLEY, WILL YOU BE MY GIRL?"

Ginny was shocked, rendered silent, knocked off her feet, whatever you want to say. Why did he have to announce this to the whole school? Well, she liked the attention, something she had never had since her first year.

Ginny smiled. "Sure."

"THEN I PRESENT TO YOU THIS LOVELY GIFT!"

From a beautiful white owl with the bluest eyes dropped a package right on Ginny's table.

"Nice trained owl," She thought to herself.

Then she focused on the present. She opened it up slowly, then figured out it was a photo album.

"Woah."

"And woah is right!" came Draco's voice. But it was no longer booming, it was near. She looked up from her present to see Draco sitting beside her.

"These are all pictures from our past few days together!" Ginny noticed.

"Yup! The mint herbs, the park, and today. I had Colin take them. He was quite excited and snapped at almost every second!"

Ginny smiled as she looked over the pictures. It had been only three days that they had been together. Actually, more like two. Colin had a picture of the mint leaves falling on Draco's hair, one of Ginny sleeping on the boat, another of them two leaning on a tree, and one of them on the swing. There weren't many, but they were really good.

"Wow, thanks so much!" Ginny said as she hugged Draco tight.

"Oh, about the quantity, don't worry. I've hired Colin for the rest of our lives. He's taking all our pictures from our day today to the day we get married to the day we die."

"Married?"

"Yeah, I have big plans, I know, but with my parents gone I can dream a lot and it can actuallu happen," Draco replied.

Ginny smiled warmly and hugged him again, but this time she didn't let go.

**THE END**

* * *

A/N-THE END! So, what do you think? Was it nice? Short? Too quick? Good? Please review! The sequel should be posted in a few weeks or maybe days, depends on my schedule. Please review!

**Tell me if you're even interested in reading the sequel or if you think it's better off without one!**

**Acknowledgements:**

**1. JessicaDracoMalfoy- **Omg thanks soo much! U reviewed like all of the my first two stories and this one and some others i think! it was REALLY sweet of u! thanks bunches!

**2. k lu**- Lol, i know Draco wouldn't ever be as nice. That would spoil the bad boy rep. he has! lol..thanks for ur reveiw! real sweet of u!

**3. smileyface1314-**i have no idea how hearing those words over and over can get annoying cuz i've never had that done to me, but w.e! Thanks for the review!

**4. loving draco secretly-**nope, im not gonna end it there! im ending it here! Thanks for the reveiw!

**5. marykate98-** I know, i wish he could be mine, too! sobs but alas, he isn't! Thanks for the review!

REMEMBER:** PLEASE TELL ME IF U WANT A SEQUEL TO THIS! **

THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK!


End file.
